


Between the Red Line

by DragonBreath99



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBreath99/pseuds/DragonBreath99
Summary: In Jefferson High School, Cyrus Goodman felt like an outsider, his only friends were Andi and her girlfriend, Amber. But he has a crush on the most popular boy in school who is also Amber's older twin, Troy Jett "TJ" Kippen. But does TJ feel the same way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read fanfics with Amber being the older twin, but this time she's 15 minutes younger than TJ. Also I gave my thoughts on TJ's full name

Of course of all days Cyrus Goodman wasn't ready for anything. He walked downstairs, "Mom, I have to ask you, are you able to call the school, I feel sick." Leslie looked at Cyrus and felt his head, "I don't care if you don't want to talk to your crush but you aren't sick, go to school hun." Cyrus walked out the door and seen that Andi was already here, "Hey Cyrus, did you get the assignment done?" Cyrus nods, "Yeah I guess." Andi looked at her phone and chuckled, "I love her, Cy look what Amber just sent me." Cyrus looked at the photo, "She is truly something." Andi nods, "Yeah she is."

At the school Amber sat quietly waiting for Andi and once she saw her, she took her girlfriend's hand. Amber's voice was quiet, "Andi can I tell you something in private?" Andi nods, "See you later Cyrus." Cyrus kept on walking to class. He knew those girls were up to something, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

In class, Andi said, "I was just talking to my girl and she told me something interesting." Cyrus shrugged, "Ok that's cool dude." Andi looked at Cyrus, "Are you okay?" Cyrus didn't looked at Andi, "I'm fine, wait no, we aren't popular or anything, Buffy became popular and we rarely see her....." "Hey guys," Buffy said as she walked up to them. Andi looked up, "Buffy, let me say this even though we're still friends, it's just that how did you become popular?" Buffy laughed, "Andi what the hell are you talking about? I'm not popular, I am still me, we just went our separate ways, Jonah moved, I just hang out with Marty and the girls from the team, you two and Amber hang out, but we should hang out again like old times, The Spoon sometime. We need to catch up." She went to sit down.

When the final school bell rang, the 3 left the school. "I have tons of homework, again," Amber said in a quiet tone of voice, "Andi can I go to your place for a while?" Andi took her girlfriend's hand, "You know you are always welcome. Cyrus you could also come if you want." Cyrus shrugged, "Well I got nothing better to do, but you two better not make out when I turn my head, you two always do that." Amber gave a blank stare, "Come on man, even though I'm like the girl in the relationship, I just can't help myself, Andi just gives in." Cyrus shook his head, "Yeah okay." He noticed the popular kids driving up to them. Of course it was Amber's older twin brother, Troy Jett "TJ" Kippen, Cyrus has a crush on him, "Amber, you ready to go home?" Amber walked up to him, "I'm going to my girlfriend's to do homework and probably make out." TJ shrugged, "Alright I'll tell mom, hello beautiful boy I never seen before." He drove off. He turned around, "What grade is he in again." Amber said, "9th, he has a learning disability just like me but I am in 11th and I ain't in those classes anymore but I still have a learning disability, anyway Andi, let's get to your place." Once they were at Andi's, Andi said, "We need food while we do homework." Cyrus walked upstairs to the bedroom of Andi's. He sat at the desk in the corner of the room." Amber was stretched out on Andi's bed, "I love this, Andi finds this cute when I do this," she said. Andi walked in, "Amb, are you for real? I love you anyway." Amber said, "Andi help me up." Andi took her hand and pulled her up. Cyrus turned his head, "I don't know what the hell you are doing and I have homework to do."

Once Cyrus left Amber smirked, "I just don't understand that kid." Andi laughed, "Yeah, he is a drama queen." Amber stood up, "See you tomorrow." They share a quick kiss before Amber leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

At school the next day, Cyrus shut his locker, "Amber why don't you understand your brother said I was beautiful." Amber just stared at him funny, "He did, that was fucking hilarious." Andi nudged her playfully, "Not that hilarious, hysterical." Amber shook her head, "You see Cyrus TJ and I are known as the gay Kippen twins. Our parents call us that." Cyrus shrugged, "I could tell you both are gay." Andi took Amber's hand, "I'll get you to class." Amber giggled, "But Andi, we're going to the same place."

In class Cyrus read the board, Find a partner for the project. Andi was already with Amber, it was all grades in the class, Amber said, "Be my brother's partner and get to know him." Cyrus frowned, "Well fine." TJ was in front of Cyrus, "Do you want to be partners?" Cyrus shrugged, "Yeah I guess I could." TJ sat down across from Cyrus and looked over, "Seems like my sister and Andi are giggling like a lot." Cyrus spoke up what should we do?" TJ said, "Let's look at the options." Cyrus looked the board, "Let's do the cash grab." Andi walked up to them, "We're doing the commercial." TJ seen Amber had been writing stuff down. The final school bell rang, Andi took Amber's hand and said, "You know what we need Amb, a date just the two of us, I'm buying today." Amber smiled, "I think we deserve it." Buffy walked up to the girls, "What are you two up to today." Andi said, "I am taking my girl out on a date." Buffy nodded, "Have fun, but not too much fun." Andi snorted, "Whatever you say Bex." Amber started laughing, "Oh babe, I love you."

At The Spoon, Amber said, "I don't think our project will be any good, what do you think?" Andi gave the older girl a look, "Amb, we'll do fine." Amber put her head down, "Andi we're doing a pathetic commercial for a stupid product that cleans shit up." Andi said, "Right, but we could make it great." Amber looked up, "Are you serious, it's not that, it's just that the product we're doing isn't real." Andi shrugged,"It's just for class and it's not going on TV." Amber smiled, "You're right, I love it when you are right." Andi said, "Let's get our food." After the date Andi put her arms around her girlfriend, "You know I will walk you home." Amber was laying her head back on Andi's shoulder, "Such a gentleladie." Andi laughed, "That isn't a thing but I love you." They were holding hands while walking, "Andi, I don't like 11th grade it's too hard." Andi frowned, "You're telling me that now, it's been a month since school started." Amber looked down, "Most of them are dating the ones in their grade but I am dating a girl in 9th grade, they say it's sickening." Andi said, "Nothing wrong with that." Amber smiled, "Yeah I know, I told them you make me feel good about myself and they are getting over it."

Once Andi walked up to the step, Amber said, "Well we're here, Andi can I just say this, I don't know how my life would be without you, my guess it'll be terrible." Andi used a soft tone of voice, "Amb don't ever think like that, I will always be there by your side." Amber hugged her girlfriend, "I have to get inside, see you tomorrow at school. Same place where we always meet 7:45, but it's okay if you aren't there on time." Andi took the blonde's chin and lifted it and planted a kiss on the older girl's lips, "Love ya, you know I'll be there." Andi walked away.

TJ was sitting on his bed doing homework, "So how was your date?" Amber's room was across the hall, "It was amazing like always, anyway what do you think of Cyrus?" TJ shrugged, "He's cool I suppose." Amber walked into her room, "Time to start my homework." An hour later she heard her phone ring and she saw the name and quickly answered, "Hey Andi, I was just about to call you." Andi laughed, "I guess I beat you to it." Amber layed on her bed with a smile, "Yeah you did."


	3. Chapter 3

I can't do this one anymore, I am terribly sorry


End file.
